Sonnenschein
by Sterngefunkel
Summary: Der Anfang einer Geschichte


Der neue Tag erwachte über dem See. Die Morgenröte lächelte schon, Nebelschwaden weilten noch über den dunklen Fluten. Jeder Grashalm der Uferböschung, jede Blüte des kleinen Gartens, jedes Spinnennetz war von kleinen funkelnden Tautropfen geschmückt.

Das kleine strohgedeckte Häuschen am Ufer lag noch schlafend in seinem Blumenbett, da streckte sich die Morgensonne noch ein wenig und die ersten neugierigen Strahlen erreichten die Fenster.

Draco Malfoy stand an einem der Fenster der Bibliothek und starrte auf den Park hinaus, der im ersten Licht der Morgensonne rosa leuchtete. Die hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Hände umklammerten einander so stark, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten, ein Mundwinkel begann nervös zu zucken.

So sehr er sich auch bemühte, er schaffte es nicht die Gelassenheit vorzutäuschen, die einem Malfoy zur Natur wird, werden muss, werden müsste – wenn er sich an die Regeln der Malfoys hält, halten würde, halten könnte … halten wollte. Er drehte sich mit einem Ruck auf dem Absatz um und starrte dem anderen Mann ins Gesicht. Lucius Malfoy hielt dem Blick stand.

„Warum ist mein Sohn ...", Draco schluckte, „Warum _mein_ Sohn, Vater? Warum?" Mit der geballten Faust schlug er auf das nächste Bücherregal. „Mein Sohn!" Er wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Es konnte nicht sein!

Dass auch sein Vater zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen wie er selber, machte seine letzte Hoffnung zunichte. Die verzweifelte Hoffnung, er hätte einen Fehler gemacht.

Sich verrechnet und den Rechenfehler nicht entdeckt, obwohl er eine ganze Nacht nach ihm gesucht hatte. Er hätte einen logischen Fehler gemacht und wäre so zu einem völlig falschen Ergebnis gekommen. „Nein! Nicht Scorpius!" Er würde seinen Sohn nicht preisgeben.

Nach den Regeln der alten Magierdynastien müsste er seinen Sohn aufgeben. Das kleine Menschenkind, dass mehrere Zimmerfluchten weiter in seinem kleinen Himmelbett schlief. Schlief, zusammengerollt unter seiner Lieblingsdecke, neben ihm der Hase mit den grünen Ohren.

Draco biss sich auf die Lippe und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, im zwecklosen Versuch, die Tränen nicht laufen zu lassen.

Sein Schwiegervater hatte seine Meinung deutlich gemacht: Ein Kind, unter diesem Stern geboren, dessen Magie sich auf diese Art manifestierte, würde eine Macht entwickeln, die so zerstörerisch war, dass schon seit Jahrhunderten, Jahrtausenden solche Kinder nicht am Leben gelassen werden konnten.

Und seine Frau – Scorpius' _Mutter_ hatte es akzeptiert. Hatte ihrem Vater zugestimmt, als er von Opfern sprach, von einem Opferplatz im Feenwald … davon ihren _Sohn_ zu – ein Schluchzen schüttelte seinen Körper.

Da wurde die Tür zur Bibliothek mit einem Ruck aufgerissen. Ein Mann in einem langen schwarzen Umhang, die schwarzen Haare windzerzaust, stürzte herein

„Severus?" Draco sah seinem Patenonkel verzweifelt entgegen. „Ich habe möglicherweise eine Lösung gefunden", entgegnete dieser, nicht mit der ihm sonst eigenen Ruhe. „Die Alternative zur Opferung ist es, einen Magier zu finden, dessen Magie sich mit der anderer Zauberer verbinden kann – "

„Das weiß ich doch!", schrie Draco „Solche Magier sind doch noch seltener als, als das, was mit Scorpius ist und selbst wenn wir einen finden können – er muss unglaublich mächtig sein!" Draco verlor die Kontrolle über sich und seine Stimmbänder. Severus antwortete: „Wie, denkst du, wurde der Dunkle Lord besiegt?!"

Draco starrte seinen Paten ungläubig an. Mit einem schnellen Schritt nach vorne konnte Severus seinen Patensohn auffangen, als dieser in die Knie sank.

Das warme goldene Mittagslicht ließ den See türkis schimmern. Das Gras duftete mit den Blumen um die Wette.

Durch die weiche Sommerluft schwirrten und surrten die Bienen und Mücken, Schmetterlinge gondelten durch das Blütenmeer, verschiedene Vögel in den Bäumen gaben ein Konzert und auf dem See machten Entenfamilien ihre Ausflüge.

Ein Geräusch ließ den gemächlichen Sommertag zusammenfahren. Ein Geräusch, das nicht zur Melodie des Mittags gehörte.

Ein lautes _Wusch_!, dass eine Gruppe Leute mit sich brachte und am Ufer abstellte. Es handelte sich um Severus Snape, sowie Draco Malfoy mit Frau und Kind.

Mrs Malfoy war eine schlanke blonde Schönheit, in deren Gesicht die Verzweiflung der letzten Tage sah.

Auf dem Arm trug sie den kleinen Scorpius Malfoy, der einen Hasen an seinen grünen Ohren umklammerte und sich mit großen Augen umsah.


End file.
